A conventional connecting device includes a first connector and a second connector. The first connector and the second connector can be respectively disposed at a board end and a wire end. The first connector can be plugged into the second connector to achieve an electrical connection. To provide a firm connection between the first connector and the second connector, a locking structure is generally configured between the first connector and the second connector.
In the conventional connecting device, the first connector and the second connector are each provided with a triangular buckle point. When the first connector is plugged into the second connector, the two triangular buckle points slide over each other, and the first connector can rotate relative to the second connector to compress a spring disposed in the connecting device. The spring provides an elastic force acting on the first connector and the second connector so that the first connector and the second connector automatically rotate to their original position, and the two triangular buckle points are engaged with each other. However, when the first connector and the second connector need to be separated, the connectors can be rotated in only one direction by a user. If the direction of rotation is incorrect, the unlocking operation cannot be performed, which is inconvenient for the user.